Unfortunate
by Terasa
Summary: A WNBA player is shot in an alley and she wakes up in M.E. Will she join the fellowship or will she leave them to their fate? Will she ever go home? The only way to find out is to read it, or have a friend spoil the ending before you have a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning **

**I do NOT own anything except Andi and any other character I might add along the way.**

_Character Sheet for Andi_

_Name: Andrea Tess Sterling (Andi)_

_Eyes: Ice Blue_

_Hair: Light Blonde (mid-back length)_

_Skin: Lightly Tanned_

_Height: 5'11''_

_Age: 23_

_Trained in: Basketball (16 years), Softball (6 years), Karate (5 years)_

_Job: Professional WNBA Player_

I smiled at my teammates, they were always happy when we won a game, but tonight was a special night. The Tulsa Shockers beat San Antonio to go on to the Finals against Washington. Everyone was excited and was planning to get wasted to celebrate.

"So Andi, what are you doing to celebrate?" asked Sabrina, the starting point guard. Everyone looked at me, hopefully, but they already knew my answer.

"I am going home, sleep, and then once again began training tomorrow." I said, grabbing my bag and walking out of the locker room, leaving a room full of groans. They probably all had bets on whether I would go partying tonight.

As soon as I was outside, I got ambushed by the press asking questions as ridiculous as 'am I really pregnant?' along with a few fans, but only a few because not many people like watching women's basketball these days. I signed a few autographs but ignored the questions. When I finally made it outside, I met my best friend, Ashley, by my car. When she saw me, she rushed to me and gave me a big hug.

"I can't believe you thirty-two points, three assists, five blocks, and only one turnover." She doesn't know basketball practically at all; she probably took it from stats afterward to make me feel like she wasn't bored to tears. "Do you want to go celebrate at a club or something? Maybe hook up with a really cute boy." She raises her eyebrow the way only she can and nudges me with her elbow.

I give a sad smile and shake my head. "I can't, I am training tomorrow, but maybe next time." I start walking towards my blue camero.

"You always say that." She pouts.

"And I always mean it." I say climbing in my car and starting the engine. I roll down my window and give her one last smile. "Next time, I promise." And that is the last thing I say before I drive off.

When I reached my parking lot, I got out, grabbed my bag and started my short walk home. Close to my apartment, I walked into the alley connected with my street. Coming to the end of the alleyway, a pair of hands grabs me behind a garbage bin. I tried to scream but his hands were over my mouth in a second. When I still resist, he pulls a gun out and puts it next to my head. I stop instantly. "Yeah, you know what this is. Now just give your wallet and I will let you go." He grabs my bag and searches in it briefly, still pointing the gun at me. I got a good look at him, rags for clothes and blonde/gray hair was matted.

Unless he was stupid, he would not have let me see him if he intended to let me go. I knew what that meant. I reacted instinctively, I grabbed my bag from his grips and gave him a good punch in the nose, hearing a satisfying crack, and a good kick to the groin, thanking my mother for having me take karate for five years. As I started to back away, I hear a bang. I looked down at my stomach, I was shot. I fell to my knees and looked up at the man who had shot me. He looked shocked, and it was then I realized he wasn't stupid but he hadn't intended to kill me, he was just desperate. He pulled the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger. The only words I could mutter were 'no' before I joined him on the ground.

_Looks like I broke my promise to Ashley,_ was my last thought before I succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except my own characters.**

Some people say dying is a painless experience. I'm here to tell you it's not, it hurts, a lot.

The first thing I remember is a tingling feeling on my fingertips. My first instinct is that my mother is trying to get me up for school, but I soon realized I don't live with my mother and I don't go to school anymore. I open my eyes and the first thing I see is a blinding light. I close my eyes again and slowly open them again waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light.

The moment my eyes adjust, I realize something. I am in a forest not an alley, and the tingling feeling on my fingertips is in fact a small bird perched on my hand. It looked like a mocking bird with a bit of something else. I couldn't explain it.

The strange looking bird flew off my hand and onto a tree branch nearby. And then, I swear, it watched me, and then it sang a high pitch tune, almost a whistle. It then flew off a little further and landed in a tree a little further away.

I glance around me and notice my gym bag at my feet, I stand and sling my bag on my back and look for the bird. It was even further away now, still singing its tune, all the while watching me.

_I think it wants me to follow it. _It's a crazy thought but it's the best idea I have, considering I have no idea where I am. I start running after it.

* * *

I have been following that dang bird for the past four hours, or it feels like four hours anyways. The bird wasn't singing the same tune anymore; it was louder and more impatient sounding. I am thankful to my coach for running us to the ground in practice, for I was exhausted and sure I would have passed out hours ago, otherwise.

Suddenly, the tune stopped.

I came to a stop almost instantly and almost tripped over a tree root as a result. My legs were dead and my breathing was ragged, but I looked around for the strange bird. I had lost sight of it two hours, but I had followed the bird's tune. Now that the tune stopped, I was lost. I continued to look around with no luck.

Out of nowhere, I heard screeches. I backed up against the nearest tree, not knowing where the noise had originated from. I had no idea what it was, maybe that was what scared me the most.

I then heard a voice, "They're close!" The voice was then followed by another, "Sam! Do you know the Athelas plant?" A new voice, who I guessed was Sam, answered the second voice, "Athelas?" The second voice replied, "Kingsfoil." Sam answered again, "Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed." The second voice said with much urgency, "It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

I heard footsteps coming towards my hiding spot and shrunk against the tree, wishing I was invisible. The person that passed me was a small boy, no taller than three and half feet tall. I didn't move or make a sound as I watched him search the ground for something. After a minute or so, my legs began to protest my position I was in against the tree and started cramping. I stood up at slowly as I could in my uncomfortable position; luckily, his back was turned towards me.

My luck had run out, unfortunately, and there were sounds behind me where the boy had come from. He turned around and I saw his face; it wasn't a face of a boy like I had originally thought, it was a face of a grown man and he was in strange clothes I haven't ever seen before except in movies. He started to run back to where the sounds took place.

When his footsteps were far enough away, I peeked out from behind the tree and could just see a small clearing with four short… men, one of which was the one I had just seen and another was lying on the ground, looking terribly sick with a slender women with black hair that appeared to be whispering to him. There also was another man that was of normal height, which I was thankful for, but I noticed what appeared to be was a sword.

The small, and peculiar, group was camped under what looked like statues of monsters.

Before I could see what had happened, the tall man had picked up the sick person and had put him on a horse that had seemed to come out of nowhere. The woman now spoke, "I have been looking for you for two days." One of the short men said frantically, "Where are you taking him?" The two taller people seemed to ignore his question and looked like they were arguing, but I couldn't hear what they said and what I did hear, sounded like gibberish. The short man from before then spoke again, "What are they saying?" The woman then got on the horse behind the oblivious person and rode off. The man I had seen earlier then yelled, "What are you doing! Those Wraiths are still out there!"

_Wraiths?_ I don't know what those are but they don't sound friendly.

* * *

I jolted awake at the sound of movement behind me.

I looked around and realized it wasn't a dream, I was still in a forest and lying behind the same tree I had hid behind last night. My eyes widened. Last night! I carefully looked behind the tree to see if the strange company was still there, they were but they were packing their things. They were leaving soon and I had a decision. Follow them and hope they are friendly and can protect me from these "Wraiths", or go by myself and try to get as far away as I can from them and find my way home somehow. They had picked up their stuff and started walking on. After a split second decision, I picked up my stuff and started walking after them.

...


End file.
